Yuu Katsuragi Initial Character Build (LayShad)
I came up with a different approach to the technomancer character I wrote up. Seeing as how we will need someone with social skills I added some along with some stealth as well. No combat skills, but able to talk/hack/sneak his way into a place to get any info needed. A: Skills 46/10 *Cracking group 6 *Stealth Group 4 *Impersonation 5 *Etiquette 2 *Con 5 *Compiling 6 Crack 8 *Registering 6 Crack 8 *Computer 5 *Hardware 3 *Software 6 *Perception 3 *Locksmith 3 B: Attributes 20 *Body 2, Strength 1, Reaction 2, Agility 2, Charisma 5, Intuition 5, Willpower 6, Logic 5, Resonance 6, Edge 2 C: Technomancer -Diffusion of Firewall free D: Human 3 (spent on res) E: 6,000 nuyen *-Fake SIN 3, 7,500 *-Low Lifestyle 2,000 *-Actioneer Business Clothes 1,500 *-Renraku Sensei Comlink 1,000 *Focused concentration 5 20 *5 Complex forms 20 Static Veil, Infusion Sleaze, Infusion Attack, Resonance Veil, Editor *6,000 nuyen 3 *7 saved for submersion *Full Corporate SIN 25 Karma *15 Contact Points *Yakuza Wakagashira 3/2 *Shadowland Neo-Tokyo 4/1 *Shiawase Mid-Level Manager 3/2 *20 Knowledge Skills *Matrix Games-2 *Shiawase Corporate Culture-3 *Matrix Anomalies-4 *Technomancer Rights Movement-3 *Yakuza Syndicates-3 *English-5 *Japanese N *4,000 nuyen from gming, spent on 2 Karma *4karma from gming 13 total *Submersion Grade 1, Overclocking 13 Karma 10+5d6 initiative in Hot SIM Acquired Gear Current Nuyen 13350 *Gecko tape gloves 250 *Data tap 300 *Bug Scanner (6) 600 *Disguise Kit 500 *Electronics Kit 500 *Respirator (6) 300 *Autopicker (6) 3,000 *Keycard copier (6) 2,400 *Sequencer (6) 1,500 *Meta Link Com-Link 100 *Dart Pistol-smartlink 1,200 *10 Nacroject rounds 1,100 *Contact Lenses 600 *Smartlink 2,00 *Flare Comp 100 *Vision Mag 500 *Flash Pack 250 *Dodge Scoot 3,000 *DIsguised Comlink -Autopicker,Card copiier, Sequencer Disguise threshold 4 *Fairlight Caliban Comlink 8000 *Rating 6 Fake SIN 15,000 *Lifestyle upgrade to High *5 Total Clips Nacroject 1,650 *Compuforce task master rcc 32,000 *Clearsight auto soft 3, 1,500 *Horizon flying eye stealth auto soft 3, 1,500 *Horizon flying eye manuever auto soft 3, 1,500 *Wrapper program 250 *3 Horizon flying eyes with flash pack option 7,500 *2 Aztechnology crawlers with weapon mounts and M23 AR's 14,100 *Software Package for crawlers, Targeting M23, Evasion, Manuever, Stealth all at rating 4, and virtual machine 8,080 Character Improvements *Session 2: Strength to 2, -10 Karma, 2 karma left *Session 4: Negotiation 2, Leadership 2, Exotic Weapon Dart Pistol 2 18K, 1K left *Session 6: Exotic weapon dart pistol to 4 from 2, 14 karma, 0 left *Session 8: Agility to 3, 13 Karma left *Session 9: +8 Karma, 20,000 nuyen *Session 10: Bought 6 Karma -12,000, +4GM Karma, =31 total Karma, Increase body to 3 and Edge to 3 1 Karma left over 17350 nuyen left *Session 11: Bought 3 Karma -6,000 nuyen, 11 Karma total, 32350 nuyen in bank *session 13: Bought 6 Karma -12,000 nyen, Essenseing grade 2 initiation, 16 K, Infusion firewall 4 K, 9 K left, 100 nuyen left *Session 14: Bought 3 Karma - 6000 nuyen, upgrade edge to 4, 0 Karma 1,100 nuyen left *Session 16: Idoru paragon 10 Karma, after run 16K left *Session 17: Submerssion grade 3 SKinlink, aztechnology crawlers and software, 0 Karma and 33,000 and 6 Karma, Hardware Specialization Subway Sytems *Session 19 9000 nuyen 29 Karma, secrets of Tskrang spiced fish, blood edge charm, Chairo Imitesu, 3/2 *Session 20 36 Karma 49,000 nuyen * Session 25 Submerssions multitasking, mesh reality, 32 Karma, 4,000,